Born to die
by Josephene Elena Broad
Summary: Elena is reborn as a human, but Kai wreaks havoc.. Just the emotions of our favourite vampire diaries characters as Elena goes into her indefinite sleep. It is actually my idea of the season 6 finale with the play list of songs as well.. Please read and give your feedback..


**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**

 **As long as I'm laughing with you**

 **I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**

 **After the life we've been through**

 **'Cause I know there's no life after you**

 **Elena's POV:**

 **As I gained back consciousness, I had to blink several times to adjust to my surrounding. I vaguely remembered Kai, his spine-chilling smile, satisfied with himself as he wreaked havoc in our life successfully, yet once again. I was just a human and I stood no chance against his power, now as not only a siphoner, but the leader of the Gemini coven. He had heretic blood running through him. He had said,I will fall into a deep sleep and he linked my life with Bonnie, that I will wake up only after she's..dead! I couldn't bring myself to think of that. She was my best friend, my strong pillar of support. Yes, there were things we didn't agree on but in the end, she was always there for me. I doubted if I could do the same, when she needed me the most, like when she was all alone stuck in Kai's prison world, only to save Damon for her..**

 **Damon, Bonnie-where were they?**

 **Is it possible that Kai's magic failed or was Bonnie in some danger? I could feel the goosebumps in my hand. I was afraid, very much afraid.**

 **And as if to reassure me, a face popped up in my head, that of the love of my life-Damon Salvatore, still in the tux for Alric's wedding, looking like...perfection! I leaned forward to kiss him, but there was some sort of barrier and I couldn't touch him..He looked at me with his penetrative blue eyes, fear and concern etched in his beautiful face.**

 **"What is it Damon?"**

 **"I'm not ready...This isn't goodbye, right? You'll wake up and we'll be together, happy and human, I have everything planned for both of us..I'll find a way, I'll undo the magic, Elena." He said, but he seemed doubting his own words. It was a feeling like I was seeing the young Damon all over again, insecure yet stubborn, determined yet not fully confident, not the arrogant and ever seductive Damon I knew.**

 **I tried to assure him, to tell him everything will be alright, but I heard my voice cracking with all the pent-up emotions. I am Elena Gilbert of Mystic falls. I have had a fairytale life. I was the pampered, loving child of my parents, I had the best of friends one could ever wish for and when I felt my world crashing around after my parents' death, I met the Salvatore brothers. Stefan was the obvious choice, the perfect boyfriend material and he understood me so well. I loved him from the moment I laid my eyes upon him. But Damon, he was a different story altogether. He loved me, he wanted me and left absolutely no chance to work his easy charm. He had his way through women's hearts but that was not all. He found the darkest side of me and he cherished it the same way I always believed in his good side.**

 **Seeing a bad guy turn good only for you-what can be more charming than that?**

 **"I love you, Damon Salvatore", is all I could manage with tears streaming down my face, but forcing a smile on my lips.**

 **"And I love you more, sunshine. I can't live without you but that means losing Bonbon", Damon said, frowning and wiggling his eyebrows in deep thought. I loved when he did that, but right now it just feared me more..**

 **"Damon!" I tried to stop him, but the barrier was still in place and he had already turned away, leaving me all alone in this deep, dark slumber.**

 **Is this all just a dream? I had heard somewhere that people can still think and feel upto 8 minutes even after their physical death. Is that why I couldn't touch Damon? Was he only a figment of my imagination? Is this the end? Then I'll miss you love and Jeremy too,Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and all my friends...I love you all...**

 **Let me know that You hear me**

 **Let me know Your touch**

 **Let me know that You love me**

 **And let that be enough**


End file.
